Amour dévoilé
by GlamaFan
Summary: Beth Phoenix subit une descente aux enfers causée par l'amour. Son amour pour Natalya la sauvera t-elle ? Fiction écrite avec ma GlamaGwen.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction écrite avec ma GlamaGwen. Merci à ma béta pour la correction.

* * *

><p>-Je te quitte. Ne dis rien, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est mieux ainsi.<p>

CM Punk ne répondit pas. Il passa le pas de la porte avec un dernier regarde pour Beth. Beth avait pris aussitôt le téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie.

- Nattie…

- Beth ? Tu pleures ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

La blonde ne répondit pas.

-Bouges pas, j'arrive !

Natalya rentra directement chez Beth, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Natalya.

- J'ai… j'ai… j'ai quitté CM Punk.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne l'aime plus. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui.

Natalya la calma. Beth s'endormit dans ses bras. Natalya lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que son amie dorme d'un sommeil paisible, puis elle la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit. Natalya alla sur le canapé après avoir pris une couverture et se coucha. Elle se posa plein de questions. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Plus de sentiments du jour au lendemain au bout d'un an et demi ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Beth réveilla Natalya avec un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut.

- Nattie, écoutes-moi s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- J'ai quitté CM Punk, parce que je t'aime toi. Tu es la seule qui sache me comprendre, me réconforter, la seule à être toujours là pour moi. Je t'aime depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlée ? J'aurai pu comprendre.

-Je ne savais pas si tu avais les mêmes sentiments que moi donc je n'ai pas voulu te le dire. Au début, ta proximité me suffisait mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai besoin de plus. Je sais que tu aurais pu comprendre mais je ne voulais pas te perdre donc je n'ai rien dit et j'ai préféré essayer de te le faire comprendre. Je croyais te rendre jalouse en sortant avec lui…

-Attends, vas pas trop vite. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es sortie avec lui pour me rendre jalouse.

-Oui…

-Tu te rends compte que c'est ignoble ce que tu as fait. Tu es restée plus d'un an avec lui, tu t'es servie de lui. Il avait des sentiments pour toi, tu as joué avec lui.

-Je sais que je suis la pire des garces. Crois-moi, je le regrette. Je ne l'aimais pas au début c'est vrai mais des sentiments sont apparus. J'ai préféré le quitter parce qu'il n'a jamais mérité tout ça.

Beth essaya de prendre Natalya dans les bras mais celle-ci la repoussa.

-C'est pas si facile. Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas la même chose avec moi. Tu étais une amie mais après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je me rends compte que ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Natalya commença à partir quand elle fut appelée par Beth.

-Non, Beth, tout est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir en dehors du catch. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je refuse d'être amie avec une personne prête à faire des choses comme ça.

Natalya sortit et claqua la porte. Au son du claquement, Beth réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'effondra.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth resta plusieurs heures assises à pleurer à se demander pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé plutôt à Natalya et à regretter de l'avoir fait maintenant. Pour évacuer sa douleur, Beth prit de l'alcool. L'alcool lui permit pendant quelque temps de ne plus penser à son amour pour Natalya. Quelques minutes plus tard, Beth étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool, essaya de téléphoner à Natalya. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Alors Beth lui laissa un message sur le répondeur

-Nattie, réponds-moi s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer. Tu es ma force, je suis perdu sans toi. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais tellement pas te décevoir. Je t'aime plus que tout, je sais que tu en doutes et je le comprends. C'est vraiment la seule chose dont je suis sûre.

Pendant ce temps, Natalya était rentrée chez elle, déçue et en colère par rapport au comportement de celle qu'elle considérait, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, sa meilleure amie. Son téléphone sonna mais elle n'y répondit pas. En conséquence, elle entendit le message de Beth et pu entendre au son de sa voix que celle-ci avait bu et qu'elle pleurait. En entendant le message de Beth, Natalya se mit à pleurer parce que même si elle en voulait à Beth, elle tenait à elle.

Le lendemain à l'entrainement, Beth et Natalya se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Beth supplia du regard Natalya de lui pardonner. Quant à Natalya, elle vit que Beth souffrait de cette situation, qu'elle était malheureuse, mais elle refusait de lui pardonner. Après l'entrainement, Beth alla voir le manager pour organiser un match contre Natalya dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Le manager accepta et organisa le match pour le lendemain.

Le jour suivant arriva et Beth allait de plus en plus mal. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir parler à Natalya grâce à ce match. Beth était dans les vestiaires en attendant que le match commence quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. C'était son meilleur ami, Randy Orton.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ma belle ? Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour une séparation.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis en train de tout perdre. Le pire là-dedans, c'est que tout est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie et maintenant je suis en train de perdre la personne que j'aime car cette personne me considère comme la pire des garces.

-Tu parles de Natalya ?

Beth le regarda, surprise par cette question.

-Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes si c'est ça ta prochaine question. Elle t'aime aussi, crois-moi elle t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle te pardonnera. Laisses-lui un peu de temps.

-Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, j'ai besoin d'elle, sans elle, je suis perdue.

Randy prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras pour la réconforter.

-Tout finira par s'arranger. Je suis là moi, quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublies pas. Je serai toujours là pour ma petite sœur.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'annonce du match entre Beth et Natalya. Cette dernière rentra en première sur le ring. Suivie de près par l'autre blonde. Durant son entrée, Beth fixa Natalya avec un regard suppliant. Le match commença. Beth ne se défendait pas et laissa Natalya gagner.

Après le match, elles rentrèrent dans les vestiaires. Natalya ne regarda même pas Beth et rentra dans sa loge. Beth y rentra pour lui parler.

-Natalya, écoutes-moi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais laisse-moi parler et je partirai ensuite. Je ne t'embêterai plus.

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, et crois-moi je m'en veux aussi. Je sais que c'est une énorme erreur ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Quoi que tu puisses en penser je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer avec autant de force. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire donc je vais partir. Tu ne me verras plus sur ta route sauf à l'entrainement.

Beth sortit de la loge avec les larmes qui coulaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth sortit de la loge de Natalya. Cette dernière resta figée quelques minutes en se disant que si elle avait essayé de comprendre l'autre blonde, tout ça ne serait peut-être pas produit. Elle en voulait toujours à la blonde de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses sentiments et pire encore de s'être servi de quelqu'un pour la rendre jalouse.

Beth qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, se retrouva dans un bar. Elle prit plusieurs verres d'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoul. Elle sortit enfin du bar pour rentrer chez elle. En sortant du bar, elle croisa Randy qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Beth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Randy, laisses-moi. C'est mon problème pas le tient.

Après avoir dit ça, Beth commença à partir mais fut retenue par son meilleur amie qui refusait de la lâcher.

-Non, Beth, tu viens chez moi. Il est hors de question que tu restes seule dans ton état.

Beth n'eut pas la force pour protester. Elle monta dans la voiture de Randy. Ils arrivèrent chez le meilleur ami de Beth. Ils rentrèrent. Randy porta Beth jusqu'à sa chambre pour la coucher parce qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture.

Le lendemain, Beth se réveilla en voyant Randy assis sur le lit en lui caressant la joue.

-Alors bien dormi ? Tu te sens comment ?

-J'ai bien dormi mais j'ai un horrible mal de crâne.

-Il faut qu'on discute tu ne crois pas ?

Beth hocha la tête en réponse.

-Prépares-toi, je t'attends avec le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Quelques temps après, Beth arriva dans la cuisine. Elle prit un médicament pour calmer son mal de tête qui avait été préparé par Randy.

-Merci pour tout. Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas en étant soule que Natalya reviendra vers toi. Tu dis que tu es en train de tout perdre mais ce n'est pas en te réfugiant dans l'alcool que tu t'en sortiras. Il faut que tu te battes pour récupérer Natalya. Tu es forte, je sais que tu l'es, alors bats-toi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Natalya est ma force et je l'ai perdue. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tout ça arrive ?

Randy hocha la tête pour répondre.

-Je suis sortie avec CM Punk pour rendre jalouse Natalya, ne dis rien, je sais que c'est horrible. Je sais que je suis la pire des garces. C'est pour ça que Natalya ne veut plus me parler.

-Justement raison de plus pour te battre, tu dois lui montrer que tu regrettes. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu ne feras pas la même chose avec elle. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas mais elle a peur parce qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Randy prit Beth dans ses bras.

-Je ne te jugerai pas parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je serai toujours là pour toi et je refuse de te laisser couler sans rien faire pour t'aider.

Beth se dégagea de son emprise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne en vie. Et je préfère plonger seule, je refuse de t'emmener avec moi.

Beth s'énerva sur ses paroles et partit en claquant la porte d'entrée. Plus le temps passait, plus Beth allait mal. Elle se présentait de moins en moins aux entrainements pour ne pas croiser Natalya. Elle se mit à prendre de la drogue pour ne pas perdre sa puissance. Elle ne se présentait presque plus à ses matchs. Les dirigeants de la WWE se rendirent compte de sa dépendance.

-Pourquoi tu ne te rends plus aux entrainements et aux matchs ?

La blonde ne répondit pas.

-Nous savons aussi que tu prends des pilules. Donc pour ses raisons tu es mise à pied jusqu'à ce que tu sois soignée. Tu n'es pas virée, tu as encore ta place parmi nous.

Beth sortit du bureau en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir appris que Beth avait été mise sur la touche, Randy alla voir Natalya.

-Randy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut qu'on parle de Beth.

-Vas-y, rentres, je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Beth a eu une mise à pied à la WWE. Comme tu as pu le constater, elle ne va plus ni aux entrainements ni aux matchs. Elle est en train de foutre sa carrière en l'air alors que le catch c'est sa vie. Et pire encore, elle est devenue dépendante à la drogue. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a dit tout ça mais le manager. Ils l'ont mise à pied pour qu'elle se soigne mais elle fait tout le contraire.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Ouvres les yeux bon sang. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sais. Il faut absolument l'aider maintenant parce qu'elle va de plus en plus mal et elle pourrait faire une bêtise parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a tout perdu. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle regrette tellement ce qu'elle a fait qu'elle est prête à tout pour que toi tu sois heureuse comme par exemple foutre en l'air son bonheur juste parce que tu ne veux plus la voir ?

-Oui, je l'aime c'est vrai mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse la même chose avec moi.

-Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait comme ça si elle ne t'aimait pas sincèrement.

-Oui, peut-être… Je ne sais pas.

-Je sais que tu en doutes mais crois-moi, elle t'aime. Réfléchis bien mais vite.

Randy partit. Natalya se retrouva seule. Les paroles du meilleur ami de Beth la firent réfléchir. Au bout de quelques heures, elle décida d'aller voir Beth pour lui parler mais surtout pour l'aider. Elle arriva devant chez Beth. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit pourtant elle savait que Beth était à l'intérieur parce qu'elle entendait du bruit alors elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Quand elle passa la porte, elle vit Beth sur le canapé en train de porter à ses lèvres la pilule qui lui servait de drogue. Elle se dirigea alors vers Beth, lui prit la drogue des mains et la prit dans ses bras.

-Beth, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Il y a quelque temps tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

-Il y a quelques temps, j'avais encore ma meilleure amie. J'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne en vie.

-Non, tu n'as pas tout perdu. Je suis là moi, Randy est là aussi. Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée tomber comme je l'ai fait. Il faut que tu t'en sortes, Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme ça sans rien faire.

-Natalya…

Beth éclata en sanglot. Natalya la reprit dans ses bras.

-Natalya, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne voulais tellement pas en arriver là.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as pris de la drogue ?

-Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je sais juste qu'au début je buvais un peu et une chose en entrainant une autre, j'en suis arrivée à prendre des pilules. Maintenant, j'en suis dépendante.

-Il faut que tu t'en sortes.

-Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre toute seule.

-Tu n'es plus toute seule. Je suis là maintenant. Tu n'es pas la seule responsable dans cette histoire. Je t'aime, j'aurais dû te le dire bien avant. Si je te l'avais dit, tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

-Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a joué avec les sentiments de quelqu'un. Il y a un truc dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Sans prévenir, Natalya l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Beth. Cette distance entre nous m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments envers toi.

-Oh ! Natalya…

Natalya lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Avant qu'on tente quoi que soit, je veux que tu t'en sortes. Je serai auprès de toi.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour s'en sortir, Beth décida de rentrer dans un centre de désintoxication. Elle passa la dernière heure avant d'y rentrer avec Natalya.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, je commence à être en manque et ça me fait mal.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois que la crise sera passée, ça ira. Le plus dur sera après mais je me battrai parce que tu crois en moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es ma force et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là pour réussir à décrocher.

-Je te l'ai dit, je reste auprès de toi.

Randy arriva au même moment parce qu'il voulait être présent pour sa meilleure amie.

-Tu tombes bien, je devais te parler. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas mais c'est sorti tout seul. Tu avais raison, il faut que je me batte pour m'en sortir.

-Tu commences à aller un peu mieux d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, dit Randy, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mieux, je ne peux pas dire ça tant que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Et pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Et en plus, je suis en manque donc je suis assez loin d'aller mieux.

Randy et Natalya l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'accueil du centre. L'hôtesse d'accueil précisa que Beth devait y rentrer seule donc qu'ils devaient se dire au revoir maintenant. Randy la prit donc dans ses bras pour lui faire parvenir tout le courage possible. Quant à Natalya, elle l'embrassa avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Randy et Natalya sortirent ensuite du centre.

-J'espère qu'elle va réussir à tenir le coup.

-Elle est forte, elle y arrivera et elle nous a, on sera là pour l'aider. J'ai vu que vous vous étiez embrassées. Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

-Officiellement non parce que je veux qu'elle s'en sorte avant mais officieusement oui. N'en parles à personne s'il te plait.

-Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je ne dirai rien. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.

Pendant ce temps, Beth venait d'arriver dans la chambre qui lui était destinée, pour les prochaines semaines. Le médecin vint la voir pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du centre et aussi pour lui dire qu'elle devrait rester au minimum trois mois. Et qu'elle aura le droit d'avoir des calmants pour les prochains jours parce qu'ils seront vraiment pénibles puisqu'elle serait en manque.

Les trois premiers jours, Beth resta dans sa chambre à essayer de se sevrer. Une fois que cela fut passé, elle eut le droit de sortir un peu de sa chambre. Le médecin lui donna l'autorisation de passer quatre coups de fil par semaine. Le premier mois se passa bien. Les discussions qu'elle avait avec Randy et Natalya, au téléphone, lui donnèrent la force de continuer.

Au début du deuxième mois, en récompense, le médecin l'autorisa à avoir une visite par semaine. Elle avait toujours le droit à ses quatre coups de téléphone par semaine. Natalya lui rendit visite toutes les semaines. La visite durait une heure et elles les passèrent à parler de la guérison de Beth, du catch et plein d'autres choses. Durant ce mois, Beth alla de mieux en mieux.

Pendant le troisième mois, Beth pouvait passer un après-midi hors du centre. Beth passa chaque après-midi qu'elle pouvait avec Natalya et Randy. A la fin du troisième mois, Beth eut l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle définitivement avec une obligation de venir au centre une fois par semaine. En sortant du centre, elle y trouva Natalya ainsi que son meilleur ami. Natalya l'embrassa dès que Beth s'approcha d'eux.

-C'est enfin fini. On va enfin pouvoir vivre notre histoire.

-Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini mais le plus dur est passé. On est officiellement ensemble alors ?

-Si tu veux toujours de moi, oui.

En réponse, Beth l'embrassa. Puis, elle alla dans les bras de Randy.

-Merci d'avoir été là, ça m'a énormément aidée.

-Je te l'ai dit je serai toujours là pour ma petite sœur. Maintenant, tu vas voir, ça va aller beaucoup mieux.

Un an et demi plus tard, Beth et Natalya étaient fiancées. Elles allaient se marier dans quelques semaines. Elles avaient pour projet d'avoir des enfants. Beth avait repris le catch, il y avait seulement quelques semaines. Elle avait donc fait une longue pause d'un an. Il avait fallu qu'elle attende d'avoir repris l'entrainement pour retourner enfin sur le ring parce qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de puissance. Quant à sa relation avec Randy, elle était devenue beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'avant.

Fin !


End file.
